1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting an unenclosed multibladed (three or more) small diameter propeller driven high output generator on a electrical vehicle allowing wind to activate the propeller, providing rotational force to an armature shaft of the generator, which provides electric energy to the battery pack while the vehicle is being driven in a forward direction; such energy providing a charging mode to increase the stored voltage potential of the battery pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the past century vehicles have been primarily powered by gasoline engines. More recently, electric vehicles (EV) have been gaining acceptance. EVs have a battery pack which frequently have as many as twenty-six batteries that are used to power the electric motor. These batteries need to be periodically recharged after relatively short mileage runs, because they become depleted of energy, while using their stored charge. At present, batteries can only be recharged at plug-in stationary sites where 110/220 line voltage is available. This finite amount of energy storage is the major drawback of electric vehicles.
Wind has been used to generate electric power. But to date, man's efforts to use the wind as an energy source to charge the batteries while a vehicle is moving forward have failed. Various efforts have not been successful because of complexity of equipment and design, Han #4,254.843 and Dutchak #3,621.930.
The prior art has also failed to appreciate the difference between closed and unenclosed systems. Boodman $4,134.160, Howe #4,170.007, Sparks #4,132.384, Stoechert #3,876.925, Treat #4,141.425, Dutchak #3,621.930 and Han #4,254.843 are all examples of closed systems.
The prior art does not teach multibladed small diameter propellers. Claytor #2,148.804 is the only example of an open propeller system, however Claytor fails to show any connection to a moving EV and is limited by a two bladed propeller.